


【AC Shaytham】Palingenesis

by zixiTeresa



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shay became the grand master and went mad.
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiTeresa/pseuds/zixiTeresa
Summary: 被先行者盒子整疯的新任大团长鳕鱼只想对没死在乔治堡的旧日大团长海参展开一场另类的报复……
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【AC Shaytham】Palingenesis

**Author's Note:**

> 【Shaytham，来自狂犬鳕和落魄参的脑洞，有部分修改，有睡 j， yao物，道具等不可描述，有all参暗示(明示了)，一切为情节服务，有重度ooc，人物崩坏，很病，超级病，都是破盒子的锅，没有逻辑，我自己爽到就行了，虐参使我快乐，没了。】  
> 【都是成年人，预警不过来了，怕雷的尽快回避，尽快回避。】

Palingenesis

【Shaytham，来自狂犬鳕和落魄参的脑洞，有部分修改，有睡 j， yao物，道具等不可描述，有all参暗示(明示了)，一切为情节服务，有重度ooc，人物崩坏，很病，超级病，都是破盒子的锅，没有逻辑，我自己爽到就行了，虐参使我快乐，没了。】  
【都是成年人，预警不过来了，怕雷的尽快回避，尽快回避。】

Summary：被先行者盒子整疯的新任大团长鳕鱼只想对没死在乔治堡的旧日大团长海参展开一场另类的报复……  
  
触碰神器的一刹那，吞噬他理智的不是对权力的无尽欲望，而是积攒了十余年的不解和怨恨。神器会把这些负面情绪不断放大，到那时他就如同被诅咒在墓地或者沼泽的孤魂，因着悲惨的过往和为竟的心愿去实施报复，除非有人能解开他的心结，为他找到救赎与解脱。  
————  
  
莫林根的船身一阵颠簸，把刚刚才入睡的谢伊摇醒了。 他按住想爆粗的冲动，把枕得近乎麻木的胳膊从海尔森的头底下抽出来，起身走向船长室中央的长桌。

【欧洲圣殿骑士总部各团长联名提议，请尽快解决您的傀儡，寇马克大团长。我们会派人择日来访，若情况特殊，不会放弃考虑强行带走犯人前往总部审判的决议。】

谢伊把那封印着圣殿十字官章的公文叠起来，靠近桌子中央燃烧的烛台。看着火舌舔舐过淡黄信纸的同时， 他冷笑一声。

继海尔森和查尔斯死后，北美圣殿一蹶不振，甚至找不到大团长之位的合适继任者。伦敦圣殿将权力交给他，他临危受命回到美洲，多年的斗争经验使他迅速打破刺客兄弟会一支独大的局面，甚至在短时间内与康纳的达文波特达到了某种平衡。

而欧洲圣殿简直就是一盘散沙，他们竟敢在青黄交接之际，将矛头直指内部，试图排挤这位新官上任的领袖。

不过圣殿骑士的高层们向来喜欢过河拆桥，谢伊早就见怪不怪了。

海尔森的死令他震惊和痛心，他花了太久时间来追忆和忘记。但他发现自己根本走不出阴影。

他无法忘记十六年前的纽约码头，他被要求离家万里寻找一个虚无缥缈的盒子。为海尔森做事他从来不问理由也无怨言，只是他看不懂一件事。

海尔森不动声色，他的脸上从来只有一种表情，即使是他离开的最后一刻，谢伊都无法看穿他的蓝色瞳孔中的情感，似乎那里覆盖比冰川还冷的东西，其中的暗流和涟漪只是一闪而过。

他爱海尔森爱的无可救药，明知道一切的猜想都可能是假象，他就是想击碎那副虚伪的面具探向海尔森的深处。他明知道那些偶尔透露的温暖还是床笫的柔情都只是御下的手段，他就是想亲自问问那个高高在上的人，这个被驱逐的叛徒在他心里究竟有没有一个位置。  
可他再也没有机会了，乔治堡的噩耗差点把他击垮。在做了近乎三年的行尸走肉之后，他望向了桌子上的先行者之盒，深吸一口气，缓缓地打开了它。

他拿起裁纸刀又拆开一个没有署名的密信，

追究其多年前杀死前团长雷金纳德和私救康纳导致北美圣殿全盘覆没之事，由新奥尔良团长主导并计划联合裁决……  
【前任大团长海尔森·肯威】

“竟然有这么多人想你死，你到底得罪了多少人？”他咂了咂舌，轻哼一声，随手一扬，那张密信也躺进火炉里化为灰烬了。“不过你现在和死人也没什么两样。”

又是一阵颠簸，木板床吱呀地呻吟了一声，谢伊的思绪才被躺在床上的人拉回。海尔森还没醒，谢伊保证昨晚的安眠药剂量足够。

他回到床边，盯着海尔森的睡颜。皮囊依旧是这幅皮囊，不论岁月改变了多少他都不会认错。只是这幅皮囊里的灵魂，陌生的令他恐怖。

他弯下腰，捧着海尔森的脸，亲吻他的嘴唇。前团长老了，头发灰白了一半，眼角因为常年为圣殿操劳而有了细细的纹路，皮肤也不再似当年的紧致，但他依旧是个美人，尤其在睡梦中，在风月场所他依旧是个抢手的婊子。

这个词让他隐隐冒出僭越的背德感，但也只是有一瞬，愤怒的情感立马覆盖了愧疚心，叫他厌烦地皱眉，有些粗暴地扯开海尔森的睡袍。他的手一路向下，指缝夹住胸前的柔软，大力揉搓着，两粒暴露在寒冷空气中乳头挺立起来。放弃啃咬略显瘦削的锁骨后，他顺着去含左边的乳头，空出左手伸进被褥的里面，握住海尔森有些微挺的阴茎。

“Hmm，你也不是个性冷淡嘛。Master Kenway？”他笑到，左手慢慢地上下抚摸着，眼见沉睡的海尔森呼吸逐渐变重，他满意地看着自己的成果，又故意在他侧颈旁咬出几块淤青，直起了上身。“我记得您不喜欢别人在您露出来的地方做标记，作为赔偿我会好好服侍您的。”

他一把掀开被子，冷空气涌来使海尔森下意识直起小腿试图蜷起来，却被谢伊摁住了膝盖往两侧分去。

即使在睡梦中，海尔森也不是没有知觉。他仿佛仍躺在那间小密室发凉的地板上，而火焰正吞噬着豪宅气派的木楼梯。父亲面对着他倒下，露出带血的牙齿发出死前最后的怒吼，而海尔森的身上骑着伦敦圣殿骑士的大团长，正是这个人把尖刀捅进了他父亲的胸膛。

海尔森却在这个人身下发出舒服的呻吟，他控制不住热流顺着小腹向下聚集。

不不父亲，不要看啊！

他试图用手背遮住双眼，但爱德华死前眼中的失望足以令他崩溃。他想极力推开身上的重量，或者睁开眼睛逃离这噩梦，但梦魇像是有双手一样死死压制着他，眼前有光亮却也只能是模模糊糊的一团光雾。

他感到欲望即将到达顶峰，出口却被堵住，他一点也不想重温旧事。该死的，快醒过来……

谢伊用舌头在对方的阴茎上画了个圈，吐出他的东西，抬头便撞见海尔森细密睫毛下挂着的水珠，他知道他快到了，坏心眼地用拇指堵住铃口，一只手抬起海尔森的腰部，把他发红收缩的后穴暴露在面前。手指插进后受到了热情的款待，他缓了一下，才挤开包裹紧致的穴肉，擦过褶皱蹭到了前列腺。

“嗯，就是这里。”谢伊戳了戳那个点，饶有兴趣的看着海尔森被刺激地后背离开了床板，身体弓成一个弧度，把脆弱的喉咙暴露出来。

他把手指弯了弯，不紧不慢地做着扩张，等他确定不会想之前那样伤到海尔森后，才解开自己的马裤，把难耐的发胀发紫的棒子释放出来，替换了手指肏进去。

他仍是不紧不慢地抽插碾压着，虽然他并不担心海尔森会被惊醒。一下子的填满让海尔森鼻息紊乱，喉咙中也溢出破碎的呻吟。有点像某只谢伊养过的慵懒的猫发出的哼哼声，他觉得很好听，比起海尔森习惯于发号施令时用的沉静冷漠的声线，这种声音才显得真实可触。谢伊照做了，他叼住海尔森的喉结，尖牙磨着那块凸起，只要刺破那层单薄的皮，就可以酌饮动脉里温热的红酒。

这个海尔森是真实的，谢伊欺骗着自己。他的下身一次次的冲击着被魇住的人，阴茎被一片潮湿沼泽包围着，却感受不到一丝快感。海尔森没法与他对话，没法回答他的质问，谢伊甚至都算不上在强奸他的尊严。他忽然觉得无趣，加快了抽送的速度，也不再管海尔森疼痛与否。被折腾得眼前发花的海尔森无力的半抬起眼皮，聚焦了好一会才意识到身上起伏的肉色影子。

“谢伊。”他哑着嗓子，想去翻个身，但是双腿被谢伊分开折起来摁着操，这个姿势牵扯着他腹部的伤揪心的疼。

听到海尔森的声音，谢伊的身形顿了一下，把阴茎从海尔森的体内里退出来，射在了床单上，同时放开了扶着对方铃口的那只手，那些白色浊液争先恐后地流出来，溅在海尔森的小腹上。

“你醒了，还早着，再睡会儿吧。”谢伊扯过被子给他重新盖上，穿好裤子就推开了船长室的门。

他不想面对海尔森，这个海尔森，一心寻死的失败者，他想质问的不是一具丢了灵魂的美好躯壳。那个高高在上，目中无人，玩弄一切与股掌中的圣殿骑士团大团长，才是他所爱的人。  
—————————————————

海尔森不知道自己到底是怎么活下来的，在熊熊烈焰和过度失血中，他明明必死无疑。

康纳绝不会失手，海尔森至今都忘不了那带着寒光的锋利匕首刺进咽喉的感觉。他怎么也想不到，他们终于走到了这一步，血缘相近如父子也无法打破阵营对立注定你死我活的魔咒，就像一把尖刀，把他青年时做的美好幻梦狠狠击碎。

再醒来时，他什么都不剩了，北美圣殿早已因为他的“死”而倾覆，辛苦半生造就的一切都湮于大火和……亲生儿子的手中。

他的腰部落下了难以恢复的伤，大腿肌肉撕裂，左右手都有着不同程度的骨折，用剑大师再也拾不起他引以为豪的剑术。而且在火海中他的肺腔吸入了大量的浓烟，只走了两步，他就能喘的满头大汗。

他几乎是爬着离开了乔治堡，在昏暗小巷中拖着残缺身躯，拾起被人丢弃的一份报纸，沾着血的手蹭掉了粘在上面的草屑，露出最上方印刷的黑色大字。【华盛顿总统下令将原住民赶离原住区】

海尔森长叹一声，康纳果然失败了，这个单纯的孩子，被人当枪使都不自知。他肯威家两代人，把毕生都浪费在这片新大陆上，最后都落的了个怎样的结局？

他疲惫地靠在墙投射下的阴影中，远处的哨声伴随美军的脚步声在大街上回响。英国人惨败被赶回了老家，寻找英军的援助简直天方夜谭，而且如果他没猜错，查尔斯也没能逃出这片土地。他凝神屏息，鹰眼中却只能判断一点方向，原先作为圣殿基地的别墅也早就被搜查一空，整个美国，恐怕早无一个他所熟识的人。

本该淘汰在上个年代的老东西啊，把我留在这里做什么，亲证我的惨败吗？还是嫌我活的不够悲惨，再添点儿希腊戏剧效果？

现在的圣殿由谁当家做主，现在的大陆由谁称王建国，和他海尔森还有什么关系。这个名字理应被历史抹去，连海尔森自己都在想。死亡，他不畏惧死亡，在绞刑架上他都能沉着冷静毫发无伤；失败，他也不会逃避否认，更不想成为任何人的负担。

他突然想念起自己的父亲，那个不算高大却如向阳花般温暖的身形，慈爱宠溺地揉着他的头。“睡吧海尔森，你累了，别再管那么多了。”鬼使神差的，他已经走到了河岸边。

“父亲，海水是什么味道的呢？海怪又是什么样子的呢？你真的会变成海上的寒鸦飞起来吗？”

面对伦敦的方向，他跳入了波涛汹涌中。  
———————————————

谢伊撞见被打捞上来的海尔森时，没有拿住手中的茶杯。

“你……你，Master Kenway？”他像是魔怔了般呓语，踩着碎瓷片就飞奔到海尔森面前，目光却像是在打量着什么鬼怪。

海尔森倒是没有丝毫波动，谢伊代替他接任圣殿大团长的位置也没有感到意外，甚至没有比这个更好的选择了。谢伊，他会做的完美无缺，他理所应当拥有这份荣誉。至于海尔森当年为何选了查尔斯，而将谢伊几乎沦为了废棋……

这个人，曾对自己掏心掏肺，而海尔森甚至没对他说过几句实话。但他对付属下的手段高超的简直毫无破绽，当时又有谁能看出来他对谢伊究竟是倚重还是讳忌呢？

一句“for me”，一个不轻不重的吻就可以堵上一个痴情人的嘴，叫他在茫茫大海上心甘情愿孤独此生。

“Sir，我，我找到您要我找的盒子了。”谢伊小心翼翼地说，“我以为……您会很高兴。”

“是，谢伊。”海尔森冷冷地说，“你总能完成任务。”

“您其实并不在乎这个盒子对吗？”谢伊收起了情绪，抱臂靠在软椅旁，“我知道您对先行者的东西向来不敢兴趣，所以能告诉我吗？为什么是我。”

“物尽其用，当时没人比你更适合，身为领导者，我……”

“谎言，”谢伊打断了他的话，忽视了海尔森有些恼怒的目光，“全是谎言，你真的有哪怕一刻爱……信任过我吗？还有，我希望您能认清楚情况，大团长。”

“您已经不是大团长了，现在我才是。”他忽然提高了音调，眼神也变得诡异了起来。

海尔森有些震惊地望着谢伊，他简直不敢相信这是谢伊能说出来的话，尽管它是事实。

谢伊他不对劲，海尔森张了张嘴，想说些什么，又不知怎样开口。他说的不信任，说的不在乎，在十多年前的海尔森那里都是存在的。他无力辩驳。

沉默，许久的沉默，半晌后谢伊才意识到什么，开口道：“Sir，你累了，还受了很重的伤，去休息吧，一会儿就有医生替你上药。”他的脸色又温和了起来，伸手去碰海尔森脸上的刀痕，仿佛刚刚那个态度暴躁的谢伊只是个幻觉。

“为什么不让我出去？”

“大团长的命令是让我们看护好您。您不要为难小的。”守卫尴尬地对他说，手却一刻不敢离开武器。

海尔森轻轻叹息，退回到了床上，鹰眼视觉里，这栋建筑里到处都是泛着红绿色光的圣殿骑士。看来谢伊为防止他逃跑安排了不少人手，别说伤病在身几乎成了废物的海尔森了，就算他回到了自己的全盛时期都不可能全身而退。

“我们的人捎来了口信，寇马克团长。”海尔森抬头，竟然有个熟悉的轮廓出现在二楼的隔层里。还有个探子样的家伙在说话，“欧洲圣殿可能要针对前任大团长下杀手。”

“我知道了。”这是谢伊的声音。

海尔森浑身的血液都要凝固了，空气冷得像是要再次刺穿他的咽喉。圣殿骑士要杀他，他效忠了一辈子的组织要杀他，他还要被昔日的属下囚禁于此。这简直是最糟糕的结局了，海尔森宁愿死在刺客们袖剑之下，也不愿死于圣殿骑士的绞刑架上。

“先生，您要赶紧躺好，这点伤您站着可是没法恢复的。”医师推了推眼镜，把碘酒撒在他右臂深可见骨的伤口上。

“我真的，以后都拿不起剑了吗？”

“太可惜了，先生。”对方投来怜悯的眼光，海尔森扭过头去避开了它。

“这里太冷清了，下次你来时，能不能给我带些鲜花来呢？”

“哦，生物会对病人恢复大有帮助的。”年轻的医生拍了拍脑袋，对他笑到。海尔森愣了愣，那个有着姜色头发的故人忽然扣开心门，冲他露出明媚的笑容。

“谢谢。”他有些干涩地说，在医生离开房间的后，藏起了一把手术刀。

他本该和父亲在保卫家人中一起死去，而非被捡去认贼作父；他本该和挚友在寻找姐姐的混乱中一起死去，而非孤身苟活一世；他本该被儿子在阵营碰撞的遗憾中悲惨死去，而非留在这里饱受凌辱。

不必那么麻烦了，海尔森割破了刚刚包扎好的手腕。  
———————————————— 

若不是刻骨入髓的疼痛，海尔森就想直接这么闭着眼进了棺材。

“嘶——”他倒吸着凉气坐起来，抬了抬手，手腕已经结了痂，但胸口上画着十字的鞭伤却火辣辣地烧着神经，鲜血渗透了被抽烂的白衬衫。

“这样果然是很有用。”谢伊手里拿着荆条拧成的鞭子，鞭头因为用力过猛使得荆穗有些松散，他半躺在软椅上斜睨自己的猎物，一边再度挥手扬起刑具。

海尔森似乎找到了当年自己的影子，不，现在他这个姿态更像那个人。海尔森一想到那个名字，条件反射地打了个寒噤。 

他感到头晕目眩，胃里直反酸水。那个二十年前惨死于己手的前任伦敦圣殿骑士大团长，直到最后一刻还在用诡异的目光诅咒着他，尽管口中祈祷着希望得到自己的宽恕。

这算什么？因果报应吗？他想起自己曾说过的，支取平衡，以牙还牙。这是北美圣殿骑士团大团长海尔森·肯威信奉的东西，他的处世哲学。讽刺地像一场滑稽剧，他苦涩地摇头，这个剧本在头戴绅士帽的伦敦佬那儿一定非常叫座。

啪！又是一声破空的鞭声，直接抽在了海尔森的脸上，从他嘴角直到耳根后，一片血肉淋漓。

“清醒些了吗？海尔森·肯威。”谢伊走过来提起海尔森的衣领，拿鞭杆挑着他的下颚。“你可是海尔森，你怎么敢选择自杀？”

“我选什么，和你有关系吗？”海尔森讥讽道，紧接着又补充了一句：“你这个叛徒。”

意外的，谢伊没有发作。他面色一沉，扔下鞭子，凑过来扳着海尔森的脑袋就是一个带有血腥味的吻。

“我就知道你没离开……”他没管被海尔森咬破的下唇，甚至带着些祈求的意味对他说。“一个叛徒和另一个叛徒在一起不可以吗？你别再寻死了，这不像你。”

怎么可能呢？

海尔森被带上了莫林根看管，而他只能呆在船长室里。周围没了任何钝器，甚至花瓶都被换成了木质的。几乎每天谢伊都会带着花插进花瓶，但海尔森再也没见过那个医生了。

他安静了一些时日，也许跟自己伤口发炎低烧有关，谢伊在公务时间之余都会来看他，讲些海上的趣闻。除了身份对调，一切都好像回到了正轨上，几乎叫海尔森认为他们和好了，几乎。

海尔森呆在密闭空间太久了，于是请求谢伊给他去甲板透透风的机会。他趴在船舷上，望着久违的天空，放空了思绪。谢伊握着船舵，有些贪恋地盯着他的背影。曾经就是那个时候，他发疯似的爱上了这个男人，尽管他冷酷的不近人情，尽管他给他的只有利用怀疑。

可他就是爱，爱他在极光下的侧颜，爱他指挥时的气定神闲，爱他走在前面挺拔的身姿，爱他扶着桅杆在风中扬起的披风。他从不失败，从不犯错，谢伊找不出世上有第二个比肯威大团长更完美的人。

“最多一个月，等船长补足了物资，我们就能永远和这个该死的大陆说再见了。”两个船员拿着抹布擦着地。

“我们回哪？”

“伦敦吧，船长说有些事得去交代了。”

“你们两个别再多嘴了。”谢伊觉得聒噪，视线离开了海尔森，警告着两个水手。

“船……船长！有人刚才跳下去了！”

甲板上哪里还有海尔森的影子，船下一小片海水还在泛着点点波纹。谢伊慌了，他顾不得脱下上衣，紧跟着跳入海中。

海尔森捂着胸口，他不去理会谢伊发青的脸色，跪在甲板上剧烈地咳着海水，眼底尽是赴死之人的决绝。

“海尔森……”谢伊居高临下地看着他，握紧了拳头。

前大团长狠狠挨了顿揍，谢伊掐着他的后颈，使劲撞向桅杆。一下又一下碰撞的声音，夹着时断时续的惨叫，吓得船员们缩在船舱里，没人敢来劝暴怒的现任团长。

“很疼吧。”谢伊端着装有白兰地的高脚杯走进船长室，抚摸着海尔森额头上一指长的伤口，血还没有止住，他承认他用的力气太大了，甚至造成海尔森头部轻微震荡导致了短暂的失明。

没有答话，谢伊也没有在意。他把海尔森扶起来，“是酒，能缓解一下疼痛。”酒杯边缘送到了海尔森唇边，它顺从地张开一条缝隙，香气瞬间漫散进口腔的每个角落。

“您一定觉得我很虚伪，不过打一鞭子赏块糖的御下之术，不正是您教给我的吗？”

海尔森依旧没有答话，他有些不安，暴风雨前的宁静最令人心生恐惧。果然，令他感到不对的原因终于到来了。

“酒……你放了什么？”

“不愧是常年混迹于贵族名流中的肯威大团长，竟被你尝出来了。”谢伊耸耸肩，把酒杯放在桌子上，它的旁边放着一瓶阿片酊。

“止痛药而已，为防止你自杀，我也没有办法。”谢伊又给他满了一杯，喂到他的嘴边。

“喝了它，for me。”谢伊的眼底逐渐浸满了陌生的癫狂。

海尔森不是傻瓜，他当然明白那玩意是什么，明白若是上瘾发作后果将多么严重。然而谢伊没给他选择的余地，掰开他的嘴巴就把毒品灌了下去。

灌得有些急，海尔森有些喘不上气来。谢伊一边拍着他的背，一边轻声道：“不会疼的。”

既然昔日的海尔森·肯威已经死了，他不妨再用这具躯体造一个出来，一个只属于他的，他爱的那个海尔森。  
—————————————————

谢伊像染了性瘾似的对海尔森疯狂索求，做尽了苟且之事。在船长室还是在甲板上，在吃饭前还是掌舵时，就算是当着所有船员的面，他都能掐着他的腰让海尔森坐在他的肉棒上。船员们什么都不敢说，他们谁都没见过海尔森·肯威，更不知道这个可怜的老男人和自己的船长有着什么仇怨，他们只得用怜悯的余光偷摸摸的观望着。上一个胆大的家伙试图僭越碰了碰这个男人，被船长发现后直接被刺瞎双目割了舌头扔进了海里。

谢伊揉着他红肿的胸，咬住他后颈侧的一块细嫩的皮肤，轻声唤着“Master Kenway”。海尔森觉得这个称呼叫他浑身难受，刚想皱皱眉头说着什么，出口的却全是羞耻的呻吟，谢伊把他的头发扯散，拽着它们迫使他靠近自己的裆部，吞下谢伊的生殖器给他口交。

在做完这些之后，谢伊才会像当做奖励似的给他喂药。药性中有发情的作用，他选择在晚上十点给他，是铁了心不想让海尔森睡个好觉。他乐得见海尔森痛苦地顶着黑眼圈，把自己打开，用湿漉漉的白天被操的无法闭合的小穴主动招待他。

这天天是阴沉的，因为旧伤，海尔森全身的关节痛的厉害。他挣扎着从床上站起来，扶住墙一步步挪动着，翻找着谢伊衣橱衣服里的口袋，想着可能里面会有遗落下的几瓶药。谢伊一整天都不在，但在他临走前派了心腹守在船长室的门外。

除了一封折叠的信外什么都没有，海尔森失落地走到桌前，扶着桌角喘息着。就着昏暗的灯火，他打开那封信件。

是一封引荐信，寄件地址在法国凡尔赛。应该无关要紧机密，谢伊才随意的放在口袋里，但海尔森还是接着读了下去。他远离人事太久了，久到他都快忘了这是哪一年。

【致寇马克大团长，闻近日您将会欧洲主事，而法兰西近况混乱，圣殿团内部党同伐异，遂想推荐吾女爱丽丝·德拉赛尔及养子亚诺·多里安前往您的麾下做事，以暂保他二人平安。愿洞察之父指引我们。法兰西团长德拉赛尔】

多里安？这个姓让海尔森警觉。这不是法国兄弟会某个刺客的姓吗？德拉赛尔收了个刺客后代做养子？

同为父亲的海尔森突然想起了康纳，自己叛逆的刺客儿子。如果康纳知道了自己惨败的父亲活的如此落魄，不知会不会有一瞬间后悔将袖剑挥向他。

他听到门外船员们的欢呼声，急忙把信件折好放回了原处。谢伊推开门进来，脱掉沾了水雾的大衣，将一个厚重的本子放在桌上。

“起来了。”谢伊给自己倒了杯酒，“你又没吃饭？”

没等海尔森吭声，谢伊自顾自说了下去：“我今天去见了个刺客，他应该跟你有点关系。”

海尔森的余光瞥到了本子的扉页，上面赫然用漂亮工整的花体英文写着他的名字。这是他留给康纳的日记本，里面甚至有他曾经写好的遗言。

“康纳……你去见了康纳？”他如同死潭的眼睛终于有了点光泽，“这本子怎么在你手里，你把他怎么了。”

“放轻松。”谢伊拿起日记本，翻到了第一页，“嗯，不错，他还给你做了笔记。”

“和你一样，Sir，就算我再怎么想让刺客灭亡，我也不会主动去找康纳的麻烦。这是他给我的，作为报答，我告诉了他你还活着，想必这会减轻他的负罪感吧。”

海尔森又恢复了死气沉沉，他不指望康纳会来接他走，并且谢伊一定会对他儿子说，他回到了圣殿，他依旧过得很好。

“比起这个，我更想知道你‘生前’都会记些什么，你会用什么眼光评判你忠心的下属……那我们就开始吧。”谢伊喝了口酒，就在海尔森面前读起他的日记来。

从十岁那场大火，爱德华死在他面前的惨状，到认贼作父寄人篱下，少年为了复仇逐渐走向万劫不复。

“你对伯奇恨之入骨，最后不也活成了他的样子。”谢伊评价道，“你变成了个婊子不都是拜他所赐？”

“我真替霍顿先生感到遗憾，但只能说他自作自受。”他翻到最令海尔森痛心的那页，把往事一句句念出来，想是用利刃将他悲剧的灵魂一层层剥开剁碎。“虽说我没见过您养狗，但人们都说查尔斯是样样跟您学的，听说查尔斯家最受宠爱的博美被车撞死了，他都没掉一滴泪。”谢伊作出恍然大悟的样子，“哦，我明白了，我，霍顿，甚至查尔斯不都是您豢养的忠犬吗，我们简直是天下最傻的家伙。”

“卡涅齐欧，就是康纳的母亲吧。”谢伊的语气变得冷漠又嘲讽起来：“原来你也有爱过人的时候，可惜你爱人的目的从来都不单纯。真假参半，惹人厌烦。”

后面空缺了好几年的记录，然后是些平淡的事务，紧接着海尔森花了一半的篇幅描写了康纳，他的纠结痛苦和遗憾。谢伊掂了掂日记本，说道：“这里面每件事，从你擅杀前团长雷金纳德算起，在欧洲圣殿团宗主部都能叛你死刑。”

海尔森的嘴唇在发抖，对他不忠于信仰的指控和灵魂道义的谴责要比把他扒光了丢进鱼缸里供人亵玩更加折磨他的精神。不要再读下去了。海尔森祷念着，他现在处于崩溃的边缘。

谢伊的脸也变得铁青，在看完最后一页后他又重新翻回去寻找他的姓名。什么都没有，即使海尔森能把一个无关紧要的女仆的名字都记得清清楚楚，可关于谢伊的记录却一个字都没有。曾经的大团长对一心待他的下属讳莫如深，在他的世界里，谢伊就像一闪而过的流星，除了初遇时的惊艳，什么也没有留下。

所以谢伊再也不知道他爱的那个海尔森对他的看法了。

海尔森已经准备好晚上迎接他的狂风骤雨了，然而谢伊只是抿了抿嘴，把他一个人扔在船长室不知道去了哪里。当然，他没给海尔森喂药。  
————————————————

女孩风风火火的闯进船长室，等待他的却不是刺客猎人，新任的圣殿大团长。一个头发灰白的瘦削男人坐在床边，轻薄的丝绸衬衫下能看出刺眼的伤口，长期吸毒导致他两侧脸颊明显凹陷下去，眼睛透着死人才有的沉寂。

“谢伊不在。”海尔森望向对着他的黑漆漆的枪口，心想就这么扣动扳机放他解脱吧。

“你是谁？”

“他的……囚徒。”

谁的囚徒会被囚禁在船长室里？女孩心想，并没有说出来。她把枪收进枪袋，海尔森才把目光聚焦在女孩身上。典型的欧洲贵族小姐的模样却身着男儿装束，火红的头发更是添加了朝气和灵动。紧接着，海尔森看到了她胸口戴着的红十字项链。

“爱丽丝·德拉赛尔”看着女孩惊讶的表情，海尔森更确信了自己的答案，“想不到你们来的这么快。”

“你知道我的名字？”

“几年前我把一些信件连同这条项链寄给法兰西圣殿，看来他们收到了。”

“冒昧问一句，您莫非就是肯威大团长？”爱丽丝简直不敢相信，在法兰西圣殿们的口中，前任大团长应该早就死了好久了。

“海尔森·肯威。”他叹息到，“是我。”

爱丽丝拒绝了给海尔森一个痛快的请求，但她会帮助海尔森尽量拖住谢伊。就在圣帕里克节这天，所有的船员都会去岸上与家人团聚，这是海尔森留在美洲的最后的机会。

他把门推开一条缝，外面果然只有两个打盹的小水手看着船。谢伊被爱丽丝支走了，这是海尔森多日来第一次遇到最为脆弱的防守。

他顺利地跳下船，顺利地躲过巡逻的圣殿骑士。一阵风从海面刮来，吹起了报亭的报纸，哗啦啦地响。夜晚的北美非常冷，而且不一会就开始落下雨点。

他只想快点找家开门的旅店熬过这戒断不适期，或者让他逃出这条街。之后便会有一条地下通道，直通着达文波特，而谢伊对此一概不知。

一个前团长竟寄自己的全部希望于一个刺客导师，他猜测着康纳会不会嘲笑他现在的落魄，不过那毕竟是他的儿子，他会收留他，纵使他的骨肉曾亲手将袖剑捅进他的脖颈。

当然现在让康纳给他个痛快也好，他太想要这个了。  
  
雨愈发滂沱，愈发感到双腿沉重。水灌进他的眼睛里，衣领里，裤腿里，靴子里，贪婪的吸取着他的体温。他只穿着件单衣，寒冷逐渐盖过了因狂奔燃烧的热量，更多的战栗从心底浮现，他估计了一下逃出来的时间，现在应快要到晚上十点钟了。

周围的旅店大门紧闭着，就算有灯光的人家在院门台阶见了他也纷纷躲了进去，锁上门窗。

一片漆黑，他的牙齿开始打颤了，肌肉收缩的酸麻感让他逐渐失去平衡，脚下仿佛踏着的不是石路，而且柔软的棉花。

就在前面，就在前面……海尔森伸出手，仿佛这样就离那条密道更近些。然后他重重地栽倒在道路中央。

游戏时间到了，他狼狈地趴在地上，眼皮打着架，灰蓝眸子里的光涣散成一片，头发湿漉漉的粘在沾满泥水的脸上，嘴角渗出一缕缕白沫。

从地面传来阵阵车轮的响音，海尔森想，它会直冲上来，马匹的蹄子踏碎自己的头颅，沉重的车轮轧过自己的脊背，混着脑浆和碎骨的血水会一路流进下水道，这样谢伊就再也不会找到他了。

可惜马车在他面前平稳地停下来，主人从车上优雅地走下来，将手套脱下递给车夫。

“Sir。”主人轻飘飘地对他说。  
最令人恶心的声音，谢伊从头至尾都在盯着他，玩弄他，在他的可控范围内，看不到任何逃出去的豁口。好吧，海尔森他认输了。

身体和意识都在叫嚣着，他需要，只需要，药物的维持，除此之外，世界空无一物。

药物操控，也是海尔森曾惯用过的手段，用来套取情报或者控制属下的效果都极其显著。将这小小瓶子里的液体掺杂在食物中，就能给他们戴上无形的项圈，谁给他们维持生命的东西，谁就是他们的主子，他们就能像条狗一样乖乖听话，摇尾乞怜。

谢伊现在就像个姗姗来迟的守护天使降临在他眼前，叫他差点忘了对方是来把他带回地狱的。

“Sir，您要去哪？怎么不带上我？”谢伊无辜地眨眨眼，一只手抬起海尔森的下巴，用了点力揉着，一只手摸向自己的口袋，拿出小瓶阿片酊喂给海尔森。

“您不会又想抛弃我吧。”他甚至有些委屈地吸了吸鼻子，似乎他才是那个受害者。

怎么会呢，谢伊？他说不出一个字来，药物发作灼烧着他的双目，他没有意识到自己正伸出舌头舔着谢伊沾着些许药物的指腹，也没意识到刺激出来的生理泪水已经在他脸上肆虐纵横——明明海尔森才是那条狗。

而他确确实实抛弃了谢伊十六年，就是他把谢伊推向无边无际的冰冷海洋的，不是吗？

他没有丁点力气挣扎了。他把自己埋在皮革与白兰地的混合气味中，在地狱的烈火中寻找依偎，隔着半湿的大衣都能触摸到谢伊宽阔的胸膛传来的温度。

随你吧，谢伊，随你吧……海尔森累了，他本就是个已死之人，阴差阳错偷来这些苟且的时光。他失去了一切，再无能力和野心重拾荣耀，去驾驭脱缰的野兽了。

谢伊的手搂的更紧了些，他是不是也想起了曾经在雪地上奄奄一息的那个小刺客，躺在大团长的怀中，睁开眼睛见到了一轮清冷的月亮。

那是唯一带给他希望的人。  
—————————————————  
海尔森发现酒精是个逃避现实的好东西，于是他开始酗酒。以前他还是大团长的时候需要保持高度的紧张和绝对的清醒，对这种东西向来作为应酬浅尝辄止。但他现在寄人篱下，整天被关在屋子里和无聊的书籍无聊的人打交道。他掀开用鹅绒织就的厚重的圣殿旗帜，一面用各地美酒搭成的墙引起了他的兴趣，他撬开瓶盖，和那些海盗一样仰头大口地喝着。

好吧，他承认自己没继承爱德华的一点豪气，来自北欧地区的酒比他平常喝的烈多了。不抵一会儿他就感到沉重，脑袋都好像不再属于自己。但身上的伤痛也不再那么强烈了，这东西有和阿片酊一样的效用。

在谢伊回来前，先把自己喝过去吧。他又给自己灌了一壶，桌上的烛火在他的眼里出现了重影。只要他睡着了，眼不见心不烦，谢伊他想怎么样就怎么样吧。

谢伊回来果然和他生了顿气，把晕乎乎的海尔森操了一通后，砸了他藏了好多年的酒墙。

“海尔森他从来不沉迷这些东西。”谢伊恨恨地说，“你也不许碰。”

这样并不能阻止海尔森自暴自弃的狂乱欲望，他知道什么地方还有酒精。就算是最普通的朗姆也可以把谢伊从他的意识里赶出去。他开始勾引莫林根的船员，做一场爱换几瓶酒换一晚上的安宁，实在划算不过。

上船长的人确实需要点勇气，但抵抗海尔森的魅力也需要不少自制力。那些年轻健壮的小水手们被可怜兮兮地逼到角落，然后被海尔森娴熟的技术折服。他们感到不公平，觉得自己才是被强奸的那个，转眼却又被僭越和偷情的背德感深深吸引。

不论是曾经那个大团长还是现在这个失败者，海尔森这个名字都带有极大的影响力，他天生就能把周遭的人围聚起来，让他们像飞蛾一样扑向火焰。

谢伊今天提前回到了船上，把海尔森从几个小水手的肉体中拉起来。对方伤痕遍布的身上淌着灰黄的酒，泛着沫的精液从他的后面顺着大腿滑下来，有些已经结了精斑。

谢伊的嘴巴抿成一条线，他捉住了海尔森的手腕，却没有说话。

海尔森手腕被抓的生疼，他可不想被这个疯子一气之下断了肢，于是他选择先发制人。

“海尔森·肯威他不只是和你一个人做过吧。”他想把手抽出来但是没有用，“我也只不过是想变成‘他’的样子罢了。”

“他不是这样的。”谢伊低哑着嗓子说，“在我眼里，你不是他。你这个样子我不喜欢。”

“那你喜欢什么样的？”海尔森轻笑道，“我只能属于寇马克大团长一个人的？”

“不……”他嗫嚅道，却没有给出来一个明确的答案。他最清楚不过了，自己爱上的只是个幻觉，那个永远不会颓靡不会落败的形象，他不能放开海尔森只是因为这是海尔森的身体。

真是自私啊。

怕我沉沦怕我自杀，怕我逃脱又怕我屈服，不愿与我同床共枕又不愿将我拱手让人。曾经的海尔森到底是什么样的，竟能把他迷的神魂颠倒？连他自己都快要遗忘了。

海尔森想要活的舒服些，就该主动递上安慰的唇，在烟草，毒品，和酒香中麻醉谢伊心中疯狂的困兽。

他们都自以为找到了共生同处的方法，但当康纳到来的时候他们才发现，一切都只是在自欺欺人。

“听说你们要离开美洲了，为什么？”年轻的刺客目不转睛地盯着莫林根的撞角，想象着它在北冰洋上夺取了多少有罪或者无辜的魂魄。

“北美的圣殿已经和你的达文波特达成了平衡。而欧洲的圣殿高层现在又出现了空缺，我需要去主持一些事物。”谢伊对着他的师弟摆手道，“谁都知道留在北美是个苦差事，华盛顿对刺客和圣殿都不算友好。你知道我领了这个头衔只是为了……纪念某个人。”

“你们再也不会回来了吗？我是说，你和父亲。”

“我和他有空就会来看你，毕竟你他唯一的孩子，纽约是我唯一的家。”

康纳垂下了头，他看起来心事重重。老半天后他才开口问他一直想问的一件事：“父亲他还在生我的气吗？否则他为什么迟迟不愿来见我。”

谢伊的笑容僵在脸上，继而又云淡风轻地变回和蔼长辈的模样。他拍拍刺客的背：“你父亲一直在我船上养伤，和你打的那一战差点要了他的命。”

“我只想在他临走前再见他一面，亲口说声抱歉。”那张与海尔森相近的脸上露出些许的歉意，他对现任大团长请求到，“你能不能让我见见他。”

“当然可以，不过我得听取sir的意见，我尊重他的选择。”谢伊豪爽地笑到，然后踩着桅绳两三步便登上了莫林根。

他推开门的瞬间就换了另一副面孔。

“康纳想来见你。”他对海尔森冷冷地说，对方的眼睛立马亮了起来，紧接着谢伊就审判了他的命运，“你不能让他见到你。”

“为什么。”

“不为什么，这是命令。”谢伊生硬的回答，上前一步捂住海尔森的嘴，一只手撕扯他的衣服，露出他胸前一片殷红和紫青。

“你不想让你的儿子看到你这幅样子吧。”谢伊伏在他耳边低语着，“那个可怜的孩子看看令他心存愧疚的父亲现在是这副模样，你觉得他会怎么想？”

“他会杀了你。”

“哈，海尔森，别太高估了你的骨肉，别忘了这里可是圣殿骑士的地盘，我可不会对他手下留情。”谢伊揉着海尔森的头发，碎发从发带里跳出来挡住了海尔森阴晴莫测的脸。“圣殿骑士和兄弟会好不容易达成了协议，而协议存留与否的关键就是你。”

“你知道我早就不在乎圣殿和刺客之间的事了。”

“可你在乎康纳。”谢伊开始解海尔森的腰带，“你心里已经有了答案。”

门叩响了，可是好几分钟后门外才有声音，那孩子显然是紧张地不知怎样措辞面对他，应该死透了的父亲。

“父亲，您……我……”

“康纳，你来干什么。”海尔森努力克制自己声音中的颤抖，尽量让它变得冷漠平静。

“我……我能进来吗？”

“不！”康纳刚伸出的手被海尔森厉声喝止住。

“父亲？”

“对，就是这样，让他走。”谢伊把手伸进海尔森的裤子揉搓着他的前面，一手扼住他的喉咙，一旦康纳推门而入，他就能用海尔森作为人质。

“你快走吧，我根本不想见你。”

“父亲，我只想说声抱歉。”康纳急了，又不敢直接推开门惹来海尔森生气。他语速飞快地说：“我看过您的日记后才明白您的苦衷。我错了，我不该……我很后悔最后我们走到那一步，对不起。”

“你……现在说这些有什么用！”海尔森红了眼眶，但他知道这绝不是该父子情深和好相拥的时候。

“我能夺回我的地位吗？我能重铸我的事业吗？你毁了我毕生的成就，现在才跑来哭哭涕涕地祈求我的原谅？你多大了康纳，别指望我能在你做了眼睛都不眨一下就捅死你父亲的行为之后，因为一句无关痛痒的道歉可以忘记。”

这才像他说出来的话。谢伊满意地听着，掏出一副铁铐反拷住海尔森的手，枪身在他手中打了个转。他握着枪托，把枪管捅进他的穴口。

fuck……海尔森咬紧下唇，冰凉的枪管让他不住地抖动着，只要他大声呼喊，康纳就会来救他，但他作为父亲的尊严同时就会……

“对不起。”那个孩子的声音越来越小，隔着门，海尔森都能想象到他一定是在低声啜泣着，肩膀一耸一耸像头受惊的小鹿。

对不起。

“让他离开，对他说你永远都不想再见到他。”

海尔森愤怒地瞪视着他：“谢伊，你不要得寸……”

枪管猛的刮到他的敏感点，他痛的握紧拳头，指甲在掌心印出带着的新月形状。

“你做的事真令我失望。”海尔森咬紧牙关，这些蚀骨的话痛过他被填满的后穴。“傻乎乎的被人利用，真是令人唏嘘。不过反正你也不愿意姓肯威，我就当……没你这个儿子。”

“你走吧，我永远不会原谅你，你也不要再来见我了。”异物从他后面拔出来，惊得他的音量提高了一个度，枪管上湿滑的肠液里有着明显的血丝。

“我给您丢脸了，父亲。”

门外安静了，除了傍晚的风声和远处渔民叫家人回去吃饭的声音外，安静得像是一座坟墓。

海尔森呆滞地望着自己的双手，脱力地摔跪在木地板上，他像张单薄的纸一样，绝望又无助。他刚刚做了什么，说了什么，都不记得了，他只知道自己亲手熄灭了最后的一丝希望，那些绝情的话他使他一辈子都无法原谅自己。

“有几句话还真的挺有他的作风的。”谢伊用丝绢擦干净了自己的燧发枪，“不过他可比你狠多了，说不定他会再想个主意引诱他的儿子为他做事，嗯，通过乱伦来为野狼套上颈绳也不失为一种好方法。”

谢伊走过来，跪在地上把海尔森圈在怀里，舔吻着他腹部的伤疤。

“不要想别的事情，你有我就足够了。”

海尔森抬起头，谢伊分明不再是谢伊了，雷金纳德的脸让他惊恐地缩成一团。

前任大团长的精神终于崩溃了。  
————————————————  
这是谢伊第三次离开纽约港，第一次为了刺客，他失去了连恩；第二次为了圣殿，他失去了海尔森。第三次扬帆起锚，他不能再失去更多了。

他抱着海尔森升上桅杆。日暮西山，海面上逐渐生起一层雾气，将远处日益繁华的纽约港隐在其中，新的大陆已经是一片新的世界。和海尔森无关，和谢伊无关。

那些熟悉的建筑物向后退去，美洲大陆一点点消失在他们的视野中。谢伊想，当年海尔森来到这里时，是不是也站在桅杆上眺望远方，胸中有着改变天下的雄心壮志。

他甚至能看到海尔森在风中的蓝色衣袂，看到他锐利冰冷的眼睛和紧绷的薄唇。站在他面前你会自残形愧，俯首称臣。但当他对你展现出哪怕半点的温情，你都会生出一种自然的征服欲望，像是公狼对头狼的邀战。

浪头拍打过来，海尔森有些站立不稳，他轻得仿佛只剩下骨架，风一吹就会倒下。幸好他死死地扒着木头，背后有谢伊圈着他，不然一定会失去平衡一头栽下去摔成肉泥。

谢伊拿出了一沓纸，那是海尔森的日记，他把它们裁剪了下来。他随手一扔，那些泛黄的纸张在风中和一只只海鸥一起飞起来，然后静静地打着圈下落，落进海里，被水打湿，沉没，再也无人记得那些过往。

“Sir，我还没找到先行者的盒子，也没从Master Kenway的任务里归还。”他认真地看着海尔森，而对方只能投来茫然的目光。“所以我们今后要一起踏上寻找的旅途，这可能要花上我们后半生的时间。”

二人立在船头，在夕阳余晖下接吻。人人都会觉得这样一副感人至深的光景，背后怎会掺杂着残忍的血雨腥风。

在谢伊眼里，海尔森的确屈服了，他不会自杀出逃，也不会酗酒躲避，任由谢伊把他捏成他想要的形状。

驯人者反被驯化，强烈的反差在开始时会产生胜利的荷尔蒙，继而便是无底的空虚。

以前的海尔森到底是什么样子的呢？

他从红茶皂角的香气中昂头，灯光下的海尔森身上淌着亮晶晶的汗水，手指或死死抓着床单或牢牢扶住谢伊的肩。让指尖顺着他的短发，解开他精致的红白发圈。

他令海尔森重复着以往的味道，以往的动作乃至以往的语言。但都不是，谢伊在他的眼中望不到他爱人的神韵，他只是个活死人，一板一眼模仿复制的傀儡，有着和海尔森相同的皮囊，却没有海尔森相通的灵魂。

这不是我想要的。谢伊喃喃自语，他用软鞭抽打海尔森的臀部，直至有些微红，对方甚至没有一声应和。

“这样不对。”谢伊用鞭头戳着海尔森的尾骨，“你应该用傲慢的目光看着我，讥讽我，说我不能满足你，同时还要带点淫荡的表情。”

这太难了，谢伊自己都知道这个条件多么的严苛。但要是让海尔森一直柔和地看着他，他一定会被恶心的寒毛直竖。

“算了”，他找了条黑绸，把它蒙在海尔森的眼睛上。“你也很辛苦了，让你爽一下吧。”

又是一阵乒乒乓乓，谢伊应该是从床头扯下不少东西。嗯，东西实在太多了，海尔森，以前那个，总喜欢在床伴或者他自己身上尝试新的花样。他在床上和站在地上对待下属们一样挑剔，敢搬出那些激发不起他乐趣的老旧手段的家伙，恐怕以后都挤不上他的床侧了。

谢伊解开海尔森的锁精环，把塞进他肠道里的拉球拽出来。这些玩意总是隔靴搔痒，以前的大团长过去这样评价到。他拿起一个长针状的东西，代替了那些拉球的位置。

这是什么东西。海尔森只觉得这细针不同于拉球或者男人的阴茎一样粗暴，却说不上来到底哪里奇怪。

“操。”突然正中的那一点令他浑身都紧绷了起来，想收缩手脚却被分腿带束缚住。谢伊的食指竖在海尔森唇边，探针继续没有规律地戳刺着，像是手持细剑的击剑手，伺机而动着，准确又致命。

简单直接的热流迅猛地涌上小腹，银针针身带着的细小分齿在进退之中摩擦着被刺激而紧缩肠壁，没人能在这鲜狠毒辣的招数下抗住几次，海尔森很快就攀上了高潮。

“啊……”他不知他的嗓子哑成什么样，在谢伊听来，就如同任人宰割的罪犯在临死前撕裂身心的咆哮。他的前端也射了出来，在没有环的阻挡下，前后夹击的快感对他来说实在太过了。

“Sir竟会收集这种东西，真是让人害怕。”谢伊撇撇嘴，把它取出来扔到一边，“幸好我没被他做了实验。”

谢伊给他擦了擦嘴角流下来的津液，在他大口呼吸还没缓过神来的时候，下面就换了个新东西。是个阀门？再准确点，是个抽泵？

有清凉的液体灌进来，海尔森的小腹逐渐鼓胀起来，像怀了孕似的。谢伊咂咂舌，他更想看到精液灌满他。但他记得那个海尔森有洁癖，他不会允许任何人射进他里面。

等到阀口和马眼相接处有水滴渗出时，谢伊拔开阀口，水便控制不住流下来，失禁一样，湿了半张床单。海尔森抖的更甚，不只因冷水带走体温，还因这种奇特又令人感到耻辱的感觉。

这样重复几次，竟能让他再度干性高潮了，同时还清洁了那些被刺激出来的滑液。谢伊想，聪明的办法，海尔森还在军队上时可能就带着这个用来自慰，还省去了洗澡清理的时间。

谢伊倍受酒馆妓女们欢迎的很大一点原因是他的技术，可他心里明白这都是跟谁学来的。爱尔兰年轻气盛的小刺客以前只懂得横冲直撞，连恩一直拿这个笑话他。直到后来他滚上大团长的床，才不得不学会掌握怎样伺候人或者被人伺候。

啧，上层伦敦佬们可真的会玩。

他把舌头伸进海尔森的臀瓣里面，舌面上仿佛有倒刺似的，把那里吮湿的同时，也让海尔森感到不适。他们必须承认这些天没完没了交合耗费了他们大量的精力，简直像是处在野生动物们的发情期一样疯狂。海尔森得整天躺在床上，而谢伊在听下属的报告时也犯困的睁不开眼睛。

但谢伊无法停止，他看到海尔森就觉得愤怒，那些被亏欠被抛弃的感受让他就算硬不起来，也必须要让海尔森不舒服。他给海尔森戴上肛塞，让他钻进他的办公桌地下，在有人汇报工作的时候，把阴茎塞进他的嘴里。

他听着桌下的低喘和呜咽，想象着海尔森那张脸被塞的鼓鼓囊囊的，喉咙明显凸起一块，被呛得翻着白眼勉强吞咽的同时还不能发出声音。他一只手轻揉着太阳穴，一只手玩着海尔森的头发，欣赏着立正在自己桌前瑟瑟发抖的下属们尴尬的却又不敢乱说的表情，差点笑出声来。等人们都走光后，他才拿开那只后穗用动物尾毛制成的肛塞。

“我猜雷金纳德以前也经常对你做这种事。他真是艳福不浅，你那会儿还是个雏儿。”谢伊坏笑地把他揪起来，故意激他，“他是不是干哭你后还逼你喊他爸爸？”

他这样说只想看海尔森的反应，要是那个海尔森听了之后恐怕十个脑袋都不够谢伊掉的，

谢伊多么想看到海尔森眼中的怒火，对他大发雷霆把他击倒踩在脚下，他就会再次宣誓忠诚，对挚爱之人百依百顺。然而他再度失望了。

他感到腻烦，他受够了。  
—————————————

谢伊来看海尔森的次数少了，但依旧会给他送吃的和药物。偶尔会夹些别的让他服下，然后把他扔在满是道具的隔间不管不顾，叫他自己解决。

他陷入对海尔森的无限回忆当中，不停麻痹自己，酒精和女人都试过了，没有任何作用。最后他只能找到海尔森留下的破碎的披风把自己裹起来，亲吻他的权戒直至旭日东升。他着了魔似的呓语，叨念着海尔森的名字，尽管他本人离他只有一墙之隔。

他爱着的海尔森究竟是什么样子的呢？

那天他从船长室出来，大团长只披了睡袍站在船头，骨节分明的手指轻扣着船舷。海尔森冲他勾唇一笑，他鬼使神差地走向他，走向他。他拥抱他，亲吻他，在绚烂极光下发誓一辈子爱他，哪怕把他羞辱谩骂丢弃踩踏都绝不反悔。

那时的谢伊觉得，哪怕只是看着海尔森，他都是天底下最幸福的男人。

海尔森于他而言到底是什么？这世上哪有十全十美永不落败的神邸？谢伊爱着他什么？他早就把他当做自己的信仰，在谢伊失去一切之后给过他指引和温度，成为他理想的寄托。海尔森永远是正确的，谢伊可以为他完成所有命令，当他遵从海尔森的想法把无辜的刺客们杀掉后，当他前往法国后为了海尔森的愿望杀掉更多人后，他或许早已违背了追求正义的本身。

所以他不允许海尔森失败，不允许海尔森投降，不允许他否认他们共同创立的事业，他的确怨恨着海尔森对他的无情抛弃，但他更期望着死灰复燃，灵魂重生，期望着海尔森再度用冰冰凉凉地口吻强迫他做淫乱和杀戮之事。

海尔森对他忠心耿耿的下属做了什么，才让他受到诅咒的煎熬？谢伊边满足着他的情欲边哭着对他一遍遍说：“我爱你”，海尔森却只是用那戴着面具的皮肉笑笑，咬住谢伊的肩令他动作再快点。他的心简直是用寒冰雕成的，他总能把海誓山盟当做柳絮飘过。

谢伊打开密室的门，一团烈火蓦地冲进他的怀抱，让谢伊的膝盖抵进他的双腿之间。

“海尔森，你到底有没有爱过我。”他拽着他的衣领，不理会被药物控制了的囚徒有多么急不可耐。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”他蹲下来去脱谢伊的裤子。

他沙哑的嗓音令谢伊失了神。那些往日的回忆潮水般涌来，又无声的褪去。谢伊的大脑疯狂分析着曾经那个人的一颦一笑，一举一动，想着他日记上，文件上，密信上的蛛丝马迹，念着他的温度他的双目他的关心以及他的无情。海尔森把他拾起又将他赶走，赐他靠近又予他冷漠。他试图找到海尔森爱或者不爱他的任何证据，千丝万缕真假参半，睁眼后只剩下了虚无。 

“你嘴里从没有一句真话。”谢伊自嘲地笑到，也不知道是在对谁讲话。“你只想找个人发泄，你根本不懂什么是爱。”

他并没有察觉对方急切动作的手停顿了一下。  
———————————

船外不再只有海鸥或者浪头的声音了，它们变得丰富起来，有卖花卖报的孩子的吆喝声，有商旅和官人讨价还价声，有流浪狗流浪猫打架的凄厉声，总而言之，他们抵达陆地了。

谢伊推说自己有急务在身，总是匆匆披上圣殿骑士团大团长的正装离开莫林根，回来时也带有疲倦的神色。但他仍不可能就这样放海尔森上岸，或者让他与任何人交谈，于是除了两个强壮的守卫把在门外外，他只留一个哑巴女仆照顾海尔森，监督他定时喝药和吃饭。

“这是哪儿？”

女仆没有说话，当然她也不可能说。

第五天，海尔森问了她同样的问题，“女仆”终于应答了。

“伦敦。”是个年轻男人的声音。

海尔森一惊，他连忙起身，但他后面只有一堵墙，他手边不可能有任何武器。对面袖口开裂的缝隙中闪着匕首的寒光。

“刺客。”海尔森紧张地吸气，他仍记得袖剑刺进脖子里的温度。

“你不要紧张，我没有恶意。”年轻的刺客急忙摆手，把袖剑摘下来。他想了想，然后拿出了一条项链。

“我是亚诺·多里安，你应该认识我女……额，德拉赛尔小姐吧。”法兰西团长的养子别扭地讲着英语，心想这些英国佬的舌头都是假的吧。

海尔森还是无法放下戒心，他把自己努力靠在角落里，眼中尽是茫然和恐惧。

“你……这是怎么了？你是前任大团长海尔森·肯威先生吗？”亚诺小心翼翼地对他说，生怕眼前这个瘦削的可怜人情绪激动一头撞死在墙上。

亚诺瞅见了桌上散落的瓶瓶罐罐，拿起一瓶低头嗅了嗅，立马扔掉低声说了句“shit”。

“混蛋寇马克简直不是人，对付自己人都这么狠毒。”

“你认识谢伊？”半响后，海尔森才干巴巴挤出这么句话。

“哈，我巴不得把他和咸鱼一起剁碎了做成法棍去喂凡尔赛宫里的猫。”亚诺抱起双臂，心想你原来也不是完全神志不清嘛。

“你和他有什么过节？”

亚诺的神色黯淡下来，“他杀了我的父亲。查尔斯·多里安。我想拜托你帮助我，解决掉寇马克。”

“所以，你是来为父报仇的，那为什么找上我？”海尔森自嘲地笑笑，“你看我现在这幅鬼样子，能帮你什么？”

“因为我打不过他，而且这样爱丽丝也会落到他手上。”小多里安摸摸鼻子。而海尔森则完全平静了下来。

“你知道我是个圣殿骑士，还是前任的大团长，怎么笃定我会去杀另一个圣殿骑士？”

“得了吧，你甚至比我更想让他死，爱丽丝都跟我讲了。”亚诺把另一把袖剑递给了他，“我的确是在赌，肯威先生，这把袖剑你可以解脱你自己，也可以捅向谢伊·寇马克，选择权全在你。”

门外有了脚步声，大概是有人发现了被亚诺打晕的女仆，“我必须得走了，你还是尽快做出决定吧。”

“复仇这种事需要耐心，”靠坐在墙根旁的人嘴角上扬，灰白的凌乱碎发下，和狼一样的蓝瞳却清明非常。

“处在弱势的时候，何不好好享受这个过程。”他抚摸着袖剑的尖端。

亚诺惊讶地扭头看向他，而前团长又恢复了刚才茫然的神色，充满戒备地将自己缩起来。

  
谢伊回来时已经是三更了，他哈着冷气回到船上，解开那些勒的他喘不过气来的纽扣。海尔森上前用温暖的身子抱住他，双臂勾住他的脖子去啃他的唇角。

“总算把事情解决了，欧洲圣殿总部这些人真是磨叽，一天到晚就知道开会，半天也拿不出个主意来。”他搂住海尔森的腰回吻他，“不过还好，他们总算撤销了对他的控诉，决定恢复他的荣誉。明天我们就启程，回阿森纳堡，不再去掺和这些事了。”

海尔森像是没听到他说的话似的，手指在他身上游走着，伸进他的衣服蹭着他的胸口。

“今天不做了，我太累了。”谢伊握住他乱动的手，嗓子有些发干。

“乖，去睡觉。”

海尔森不为所动，他用手顺了顺谢伊的头发，就像他以前常做的，听话的狗总会在主人的抚摸下没了脾气，耷拉下耳朵。他的眼里甚至带了点央求的色彩。

“你该不会是今天偷喝药了吧。”谢伊哂笑到，想起他确实有段时间没碰他了，就打算对他妥协一晚上。

他把海尔森重重地压在床上，装作没听到对方因背后伤口崩裂的发出的呼气声。他不想再去琢磨用什么花样，就直接用自己的家伙喂了他的小穴。海尔森抱住他的后背，指尖划过他背上的伤痕。有他为他留下的，也有他当初亲自留下的。

谢伊是他见过为数不多的聪明人，也是他见过的最偏执顽固的傻子。

海尔森的身体随着抽插的频率起伏着，思绪却飘到了很远的地方，那些被他故意遗忘的东西逐渐清晰，他怎么会看不见谢伊的一片真心。他只是不敢，海尔森承认，他就是个懦夫。

“你怎么在走神？嗯？”谢伊轻拍了拍海尔森的脸，“是我不能让你有干劲了吗？要再走神我就去睡觉了。”

“你知道你每次都咬得这么紧，把我夹的生疼。你看看妓院里哪个婊子和你一样，被干这么多次，这里都那么紧的？”这是谢伊说给他自己听的，他真的困极了，迫切地想快点结束这场性爱，可此时海尔森的眼睛，让他也逐渐失了方寸。

极光之下，他的眼睛里的寒冰或许有一瞬真的因他而融化。

海尔森的腿夹紧了谢伊的腰，手颤抖地摸向他们相接的地方，布满剑茧的指腹搓了几下，添了一把火。他们大叫着一起走向顶峰，海尔森的生理泪水顺着眼角打湿了他两侧的鬓发，而谢伊射进了海尔森的肠道里。

海尔森皱皱眉，却没说什么，他扶着床穿上睡衣站起来，给谢伊倒了杯水。

“让我抱一会儿。”谢伊找不到抱枕，就去抓海尔森。

“好好好。”海尔森任凭他抱着，右手臂稍稍绕向他的背后。

  
谢伊感到心脏突然一阵刺痛，不是因情感的那种，而是真真切切地皮肉扎破的痛感。

“你是什么时候……”谢伊的瞳孔渐渐涣散，将死之人震惊地仰视着他。

“什么时候脱离你的精神控制的？”

海尔森慢慢地把谢伊推到床上，让他的后背靠着床头，自己跨坐在了他的腿上。

“今天？昨天？我记不得了，但我想醒就醒来了，可能因为我玩够了。”

血渐渐染红了他胸前的白衬衫，那背后的伤疤历历在目。海尔森玩味地笑到：“我连雷金纳德那只老狐狸都可以骗过去，还对付不了你吗？你太烂了，把我教给你的东西都忘了个一干二净。  
不要相信任何人，向你效忠的，向你示弱的，向你臣服的，通通不要相信。”

谢伊重重地喘息着，但眼里释放着激动又兴奋的光。他感到死亡在临近，却头一次这么觉得自己在活着。

“不过我依旧要感谢你，谢伊。你让我重拾了活下去的目标，在回伦敦的旅途中不让我那么无聊。”海尔森把袖剑捅的更深了些，他甚至能听到肌肉刺穿撕裂的声音。

“Any last words？”

谢伊突然笑起来，笑的血液涌出喉咙涤红牙齿。眼前的海尔森他无比熟悉，话语也无比熟悉，死在他的怀中哪怕受尽诅咒打下地狱他都无怨无悔。他握住胸口的刀锋，握住海尔森拿刀的手，深情款款的目光像极了初见海尔森发誓效忠于他的那天。

“Sir，我爱你。”

海尔森抽出袖剑，就着他的衣服擦了擦上面的血迹，从容地走去谢伊的衣柜挑了身合适的衣服。

在走出门口之前，他停了脚步，回头看了谢伊的尸体最后一眼，对它说。

你问过我我说的那么多可有一句是真的，我现在回答你，也许有一句我爱你，是真的呢？

End

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
